


На ночь глядя

by koganemushi



Series: Великий Резнор и компания [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Повседневная жизнь двух суперсолдат со всемогущим существом, которое по совместительству является маленькой девочкой, и большой наглой собако-крысой.АУ как к киновселенной, так и к комиксам.





	На ночь глядя

**Author's Note:**

> Повседневная жизнь двух суперсолдат со всемогущим существом, которое по совместительству является маленькой девочкой, и большой наглой собако-крысой.  
> АУ как к киновселенной, так и к комиксам.

Баки проснулся с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Его окружала тьма. Только пару мгновений спустя он вспомнил, где находится. После этого сна так бывало каждый раз. Что его провоцировало, они со Стивом не разобрались. Случалось, что триггером становилось какое-то событие или разговор накануне, но в большинстве случаев ничто не предвещало возвращение кошмара. Даже наоборот: он снился словно в напоминание, стоило хоть немного забыть о прошлом. Отдельные детали сна менялись, но основной сюжет каждый раз оставался неизменным. Баки вдруг понимал, что он снова в Гидре. Будто со стороны смотрел, как его ведут на очередное обнуление, как впереди маячат очертания кресла и лица хендлеров. Но он не сопротивлялся. Тошнотворный ужас сковывал тело так, что даже глубоко вдохнуть не получится. Обычно на этом моменте сон заканчивался. Чаще всего его будил Стив, потому что он кричал во сне. Но иногда, как в эту ночь, Баки просыпался сам, дрожа всем телом и задыхаясь от подступающего к горлу животного ужаса. Некоторое время он лежал, не слыша ничего вокруг кроме гула собственной крови в ушах, до рези в глазах вглядывался в темноту спальни. Очертания мебели, окна, приоткрытой двери казались далекими и незнакомыми. Ненастоящими. Но ведь кресло, хендлеры, обнуления - все это осталось в прошлом. В прошлом! Откуда не вернется никогда! Баки сделал для этого все возможное и невозможное - тоже. Но успокоиться не получалось. Мысли путались и скакали с одной на другую, как Резнор по кочкам лесу. Вдохи вырывались из горла слишком громко, рвано и хрипло. Единственное, что удерживало на краю, не позволяя сорваться в пучину паники окончательно - теплый бок Стива, его спокойное сопение, тяжелая, расслабленная ладонь на бедре. Баки хватался за эти ощущения, как утопающий. Концентрировался на них, стягивал всю волю в кулак, чтобы не шевелиться, дышать ровнее и тише, в такт дыханию Стива. 

Ужас отступал медленно, принося за собой неизменную тревогу. Необходимость проверить безопасность периметра с каждой минутой возрастала. Баки до последнего уговаривал себя, что это лишь его паранойя, что если бы кто-то проник в дом или сад, Резнор бы уже выл дурным голосом, даже раньше, чем сработала бы система тревожного оповещения. Но любые логические доводы разума отступали перед железобетонным: "А что, если..." И этих "если" было так много, что хотелось выть в голос. Когда ощущение потенциальной небезопасности окружающего мира стало совсем невыносимым, Баки осторожно выполз из-под спасительной руки Стива, откатился к краю постели и бесшумно поднялся на ноги. Сам он сегодня уже не уснет, а вот будить еще и Стива не хотелось. Хотя бы один из них заслужил нормальный ночной отдых.

За последние годы Баки не раз шутил, что размяк от мирной жизни, но старые навыки никуда не делись. Бесшумно передвигаясь по дому, он проводил быстрый осмотр периметра. Первым делом заглянул в детскую и облегченно выдохнул. Кобик спала, скинув с себя одеяло, ей ничто не угрожало. Система безопасности работала исправно, окна и двери оставались закрытыми, мебель и предметы утвари были на своих привычных местах. Резнор дрых на своем любимом кресле в гостиной. На появление Баки он только глаза приоткрыл. Даже морду не поднял, кобелина обленившийся!

Когда осмотр дома подошел к концу, а угроз так и не обнаружилось, ноги сами принесли Баки обратно к детской.   
Внезапная усталость и облегчение навалились одновременно. Пол показался идеальным местом для передышки, и Баки устроился, прижавшись спиной к дверному косяку. Ничто не тревожило сон Кобик. Баки слышал ее тихое, размеренное дыхание. Некстати вспомнилось, что у Стива примерно в этом возрасте дыхание, даже во сне, всегда оставалось чуть свистящим, рваным. Когда же он подхватывал свои бесконечные простуды, оно становилось еще хуже. Иногда даже казалось, будто оно оборвется в любую минуту. Хорошо, что сыворотка это исправила. Если бы не доктор Эрскин, не видать бы им обоим ничего в этой жизни. Стив бы вряд ли дожил до тридцати. Баки стал бы Зимним Солдатом гораздо раньше и остался бы им навсегда. Их судьбы были предрешены, но вон оно как вышло.

Стоило подумать о Стиве, как от спальни раздались тихие, но вполне различимые шаги. Он тоже умел при необходимости передвигаться почти бесшумно. И то, что сейчас он этого не делал, говорило само за себя: "Не беспокойся, это я". 

\- Бак?  
\- Прости, что разбудил, - буркнул Баки, не поднимая головы.  
\- Прекрати. Сам знаешь, одному в этой огромной постели спать невозможно.   
Стив подошел вплотную, опустил ладонь Баки на голову. Даже от одной этой точки соприкосновения по телу расходилось блаженное тепло. И Баки благодарно привалился к его ноге, ткнулся покрытым холодной испариной лбом в бедро. Некоторое время оба молчали, только Стив ласково перебирал пальцами его волосы. Как кошака гладил.  
Наконец, спросил:  
\- Снова этот сон?  
\- А сам как думаешь, Капитан Очевидность? - фыркнул Баки без особого юмора. Шутить не хотелось, но не шутить не получалось.  
\- Думаю, что нам обоим не повредит чашка какао. Идем?  
Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Стив еще раз погладил его по макушке и пошел к лестнице на первый этаж.   
Еще пару минут Баки оставался неподвижно сидеть у дверей детской. Потом собрался с мыслями и отправился следом за Стивом. Из кухни доносилось позвякивание посуды, потом хлопнула дверь холодильника, процокали о паркет когти Резнора, явно рассчитывающего урвать что-нибудь съестное. Вот чего Стив завелся, а? Нет бы отдохнуть, чтобы наутро хоть один из них не засыпал на ходу. Не в первый же раз это случилось. Они оба прекрасно знали, что хотя в такие ночи Баки не может спать, но ничего страшного с ним не случится. Просто еще одна бессонная ночь, кто их считает, в самом деле.

В кухне Стив уже помешивал ароматное варево в маленькой кастрюльке. Быстрорастворимое какао он не признавал в принципе, предпочитая заваривать какао-порошок и добавлять сироп или сахар по собственному усмотрению. Под столом разлегся Резнор, который, видимо, уже успел что-то получить. Рядом с плитой стояла початая бутылка асгардского эля. Кивком головы указав на нее, Баки спросил:  
\- По какому поводу?  
\- Захотелось. Добавлю по ложке, м?  
\- Давай.  
Пока Стив возился у плиты, Баки тяжело опустился на стул. Под ноги тут же улегся Резнор, привалившись мохнатым боком к босым стопам.

Каждый раз после сна Баки преследовало отвратительное ощущение. Реальность казалась зыбкой и ненастоящей. Потяни за выбившуюся нить - и она рассыпется разноцветными кусками. Обнажит серые стены, уродливые холодные очертания комнаты, криокамеру... Чтобы отогнать навязчивую мысль пришлось зажмуриться и сильно сдавить пальцами виски. Такие мысли не приводили ни к чему хорошему, это Баки знал по печальному опыту. Хорошо, что мохнатый бок под пятками немного отвлекал от них.

Когда Баки открыл глаза, Стив уже закончил с приготовлением какао и убирал бутыль эля на самую верхнюю полку навесного шкафчика. Потом обернулся и неожиданно хитро подмигнул.  
\- Помнишь, как на праздновании нашей помолвки Сэм перепутал его с пивом?  
Смешок вырвался почти против воли.  
\- А то. Не каждый день наш пернатый друг галлюцинирует! Ты поэтому прячешь бутылку подальше?  
\- Бак, у нас в доме ребенок. Алкоголь должен храниться в недоступном месте.  
\- От нас с тобой, помнится, недоступное место алкоголь не спасло.  
\- И чем это закончилось?  
Баки аж глаза закатил. Вот ведь гаденыш, сто лет уже прошло, а он все припоминает тот случай. И ведь сам предложил попробовать запретное спиртное!  
\- А то ты не помнишь! Думал, ты выблюешь все внутренности, а моя мать меня убьет. Никогда не видел ее такой испуганной и злой одновременно.  
\- Это была не злоба, а праведный гнев. Но влипли мы тогда знатно.  
\- Мы всегда знатно влипали, если я слушал твои идеи.  
\- А когда это ты не слушал мои чудесные, замечательные, самые лучшие на свете идеи?  
Стив картинно прижал руки к груди, даже ресницами невинно захлопал. Позер. Видимо, выступления в кордебалете таки не прошли даром. "И ведь никому не расскажешь", - с внезапным весельем подумал Баки. Ну кто поверит, что Стив Роджерс в растянутых спортивных штанах и майке с радужным принтом посреди ночи устраивает такие сцены?  
\- Самые лучшие идеи, говоришь?   
\- А как же какао?  
Баки смерил взглядом две дымящиеся кружки, от которых ощутимо тянуло пряным ароматом эля, потом - абсолютно довольного делом рук своих Стива. Он стоял, опершись бедром о стол, в серых штанах и майке, которая принадлежала, кстати, Баки. Весь такой взъерошенный, с двухдневной щетиной на щеках; незыблемый, настоящий и бесконечно родной. Константа в меняющемся вокруг Баки мире. Ощущение рассыпающейся реальности поблекло и ушло, как будто его и не было.  
Спорить расхотелось моментально.  
\- Ладно, уел.  
\- Тогда у меня есть еще одно, самое лучше предложение. Пошли на диван?

Первым на предложение, разумеется, откликнулся Резнор. Спасибо, что хоть диван не занял.

Благодаря не задернутым шторам гостиную заливал лунный свет. Его вполне хватало, чтобы разглядеть, как Стив с отвращением смотрит на свою кружку. Ну, конечно. Как маленький, в самом деле!  
\- Давай сюда, - скомандовал Баки, удобно устраиваясь на диване. Кое-что оставалось неизменным с течением лет: небо, звезды и отвращение Стива к тонкой пленочке, появлявшейся на поверхности остывающего какао. Пока Баки двумя пальцами цеплял ее и отправлял себе в рот, Стив смотрел на него с неподдельным отвращением.  
\- Никогда не понимал, как ты это можешь есть. Противно же!  
\- И ничего не противно. По-моему, даже вкусно.  
Особо вкусно не было, на самом деле. Но выражение лица Стива того стоило, черт возьми! Удивительно, но эта простая подначка работала, как сто лет назад! Баки даже язык показал для полной аутентичности момента. И Стив приглушенно хихикнул, на мгновение сделавшись тем тощим мальчишкой с огромными голубыми глазищами, в которого Баки впервые влюбился. Определенно, фокус с какао того стоил!  
Все еще улыбаясь, Стив потянулся за своей кружкой, но вместо нее обхватил лицо Баки ладонями и сладко, почти невесомо поцеловал сперва в щеки и лоб, потом - в губы. Кода он собрался отстраниться, Баки не дал, перехватил инициативу, углубляя поцелуй.   
Как им удалось не пролить какао, осталось загадкой. Но когда они оторвались друг от друга, Баки еще мгновение сидел неподвижно, машинально облизывал губы. И улыбался, как полный придурок!   
Потом очнулся и сунул Стиву его какао:  
\- Пей, второй раз спасать твой какао я не буду!  
\- Мой герой.  
Стив отсалютовал ему кружкой. Какое-то время оба молча потягивали ароматный какао с легкой пряной ноткой. 

Залпом допив остатки напитка, Стив забрался на диван с ногами.  
\- Иди сюда, - позвал он.  
Баки удобно устроился боком между его ног, привалился виском к груди и затих.   
\- Не холодно?   
До лежащего в кресле пледа было целых два шага. Слишком большое расстояние, чтобы отпускать Стива из рук. Баки только крепче обнял его.  
\- Не-а, нормально все.   
\- Точно?  
\- Лучше не бывает. А теперь прекрати ерзать и дай мне насладиться моментом.  
Баки поцеловал его в колючий подбородок и снова опустил голову ему на грудь. Прямо под ухом ровно и сильно звучала самая прекрасная мелодия во всей вселенной - сердцебиение Стива.


End file.
